ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core of this BETRNet Research Center will continue to provide strong centralized leadership, overall coordination, and management of all Research Center (RC) activities. The Core will be responsible for facilitating, stimulating, monitoring, and maintaining scientific and financial oversight for the RC. The Administrative Core functions as the central forum for interaction among all RC institutions, all RC faculty, the Executive Committee, the Steering Committee, and the Advisory Board. The Core provides the central mechanism for monitoring progress and evaluating performance of all RC components. The Core also serves as the arena for one of the key functions of the RC: the development of pilot projects, cross-BETRNet pilots, and all other cross-BETRNet activities. The Administrative Core maintains liaisons between all institutions involved with the RC, the Data Coordinating Center, other Research Centers in the BETRNet, other research consortia such as EERN and CPN, and the NCI. The Core will oversee all annual budgets, monitor expenses and provide monthly statements of financial activities to the components of the RC. All program-related meetings will be scheduled through the Core. Lastly, the Administrative Core will prepare, generate, and assemble materials required for annual progress reports and will ensure that any additional NIH/NCI or institutional reporting requirements related to the RC are fulfilled in a timely and appropriate manner.